The invention relates to fire and explosion detection systems and more specifically to systems which are able to discriminate between fires and explosions which need to be detected and those which do not.
One example of a situation where the invention can be used is a situation in which it is required to discriminate between the explosion of an ammunition round and a fire or explosion of combustible or explosive material which is set off by that round-so as to detect the fire or explosion set off by the round but not to detect the exploding round itself. In this way, the system can initiate action so as to suppress the fire or explosion set off by the round, but does not initiate such suppression action merely in response to the exploding round.